Gamemodes
The gamemode is one of the game rules that can be found in the uPad while in the treehouse. It changes the way the game is played. There are currently 4 gamemodes to select from. The uPad also provides several options for the host to further configure the game which vary depending on the selected gamemode. Party Mode This is the default gamemode. In Party mode at the beginning of each round the so-called party box appears, containing several random objects players can choose between and then place. After placement is over, the characters appear and they are able to go through the level. As soon as all contestants have reached the goal or died, points are distributed and the party box appears again. This process continues to repeat itself until a player wins the game or the time/round limit is reached. The winner of the game is the one who manages to reach the point limit first. If the round or time limit is reached before that, the player with the most points wins. By default, If there are only two players playing and the double party box option in the uPad is enabled, they will receive two boxes every round. This means that in total they are able to place just as many items as a group of four players. This mechanic can be disabled or set to be in effect even for more than two players in the game rules. Sudden death In the case of a simultaneous arrival at the point limit (scores need not be equal) by multiple players or an equal amount of points between them when the time/round limit is reached, sudden death is activated. In Sudden Death the players keep respawning when they die and the first one to reach the goal wins the game. There is also a one-minute time limit for them to finish. If nobody reaches the goal in time, the game will end in a draw. Creative Mode This gamemode is very similar to Party Mode but instead of choosing from the party box the players can open their inventories and pick any object they want to. The decision of what to pick is not absolute in this mode as players can go back and choose something else if they change their mind. Already placed objects may be moved instead of placing something new. It's also possible for the host to configure the amount of items a player can place (or move) per round in Creative mode. Sudden death Creative mode has sudden death enabled as well and it works the same way as it does in Party mode. Challenge Mode This mode allows players to compete for the fastest completion times in custom levels which have been uploaded. For every level there are two leaderboards: One for the overall fastest time and one for the fastest time with all coins. When played with multiple players at the same time, the average of all their times will count towards special leaderboards which are separate from the singleplayer times. Free Play In contrast to the other three this gamemode is not competitive. The players have an unlimited supply of items at hand and can use it to create a custom level layout for saving, uploading and playing in other modes later. While in this mode, players can also hold B (or RMB) to switch between item placement mode and level testing mode at all times. Free play mode also features a selection of exclusive permanent objects and allows the blank level in the treehouse to be selected. Notes * Free play mode was added in version 1.3 * Challenge mode was added in version 1.4 * The double Party Box option for two-player games was added in version 1.4 Community Corner Which gamemode is your favorite? Party Creative Free Play Challenge Category:Community Corner